


Miraculous Swaps Week

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Will add tags as I go, bee!Fu, fox!mama agreste, miraculous swaps week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: A day late, but here is day 1 of Miraculous Swaps week! My buddy punchlord is hosting it this week because the fandom has a lack of variety, and she likes to play around with stuff which I fully support! In case you didn’t catch on, this is Bee!Master Fu and Fox!Mama Agreste as partners twenty years before the events of the show. I really like them being partners for some reason, and there’s not a lot out there on Master Fu or Mama Agreste since there’s so much mystery surrounding them.Also, since they refuse to give Mama a name, I named her for the purposes of this fic. I don’t know how many of these prompts I’ll be able to keep up with, but I’m gonna do my best to complete as many as I can. I have swaps planned out, I just have to come up with names, and scenarios, so…See you all again soon!





	Miraculous Swaps Week

Day 1: Flare

 

 

“Hey, bumblebee!” His partner’s cheerful voice echoed across the rooftops, and Hornet turned to see her green eyes glinting in amusement behind an orange mask.

“Rusé.” His eyebrows raised in surprise. “Aren’t you supposed to be-”

“Oh, he can wait. What are we dealing with?” She asked, placing her hands on her knees as she peered down at the street below. Hornet eyed her skeptically for a moment before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

“Bank robbery. Should be a quick fix. I can handle it on my own if you need to-”

“Nonsense. We’re partners, and I can’t rightfully leave someone of your age to take on this problem alone,” She said, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“I’m only 166, you know,” He retorted, holding up a finger pointedly.

“And still young,” Rusé Roux chuckled as the criminals burst through the bank doors and piled into a van. “That’s our cue.”

“Rusé, I really think you better leave this one to me,” Hornet tried as she took a few steps back.

“I could, but I fight with so much more… _flair_.”

He sighed, slapping his forehead. “I’d just hate for you to be late for your-”

“Are you still harping on that? I told you it’ll be fine, so are you going to help me?” She rolled her eyes before sprinting for the ledge and taking the leap. Hornet fumed for a moment before following her lead, landing on the top of the white van moments after she did.

She blew a few notes into her flute, summoning a roadblock around the next block, but as she did so, one of the passengers peaked up over the roof, a look of annoyance flashing on his face.

“We got company!”

“And we’re kind of in a hurry,” Hornet added.

“Eh, we’ve got a little time.” Rusé shrugged, and the masked man, grabbed her foot, toppling her backwards. She clawed at the metal to keep from sliding off, kicking her legs to free them from his grip.

“You’re not getting cold feet are you?” He asked, extending a hand to hold her steady as they veered sharply around the corner, blowing straight through her illusion.

“No, why would you ask that?” She replied, finally throwing her captor off, and forcing him to tumble backward out of the window where he landed in the street, winded and in a daze.

“You don’t seem to be in a rush to get back,” He said, giving her a knowing look. “I rented a tux, you know.”

“And you’re going to look great in it! After we catch these guys.” She waved it away with a wink.

“Rusé.”

“I’m fine.” He gave her a stern look.

“People who are fine don’t run away from their-”

“Okay, I’m a little nervous!” She snapped. “But I just need to clear my head and then I’ll go back. Kicking bad guy butt is just the thing I need.”

“He’s probably worried about you.”

“He worries about everything. It’ll be fine.” Hornet grabbed her wrist to steady her as the driver swerved in an attempt to throw them off.

“Let’s wrap this up.”

“I think we can afford to play with them a little more,” She said, pursing her lips and averting her gaze.

“For god’s sakes, Adeline. It’s your wedding day!” Hornet roared, throwing his head back in exasperation. She shifted uncomfortably, grumbling under her breath.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes, and he held her wrists as she positioned herself and hopped into the van through the open window. “Sorry, boys, we’re gonna have to cut this one a little short.”

Hornet steadied himself, reaching for a trompo and tossing it up the street where thick foliage sprouted in its wake. Rusé tussled with the goons in the back, locking one around the neck with her legs while she conjured up another illusion with her flute. The car swerved into a forced stop to prevent colliding with the large tree now sprouted in the middle of the road, and in an instant the two men in the back threw open the door, their shrieks of terror filling the open air.

“Fire!” They cried as they scrambled off, patting off Rusé’s latest illusion off as she sat amongst the flames with an amused giggled.

Police sirens blared as several cruisers skidded to a stop, blocking the other side of the street, and Hornet hopped off the roof of the van.

“How’s that for flare?” Rusé grinned triumphantly, holding up a hand expectantly. Rolling his eyes, Hornet returned her high-five then crossed his arms over his chest.

“Now will you go back to the chapel!”

Nathalie was pacing around the dressing room frantically when Rusé swooped back in through the window. The woman didn’t seem at all surprised, only vexed as she crossed her arms over her chest as the soon-to-be Mrs. Agreste flashed an apologetic smile.

“Hurry up. The ceremony starts in five minutes, and you’re not even in your dress.”

“That’s why I have you here to help me,” She giggled, dropping her transformation and shrugging off her robe.

“I don’t get paid enough to put up with you, Addi,” Nathalie smirked, helping her step into the large white gown.

“So why do you stick around then, Nattie?” She asked, smoothing her skirt, and the woman zipping her dress sighed softly.

“Because part of me enjoys the chaos, and you’ve been like a sister to me all my life,” She said, tugging her shoulder to prompt her to turn. “And you’re going to be an amazing bride.”

Adeline pulled her into a tight hug before a knock sounded on the door.

“Are you ready yet? Everyone is in position,” Her father asked frantically. She took a deep, calming breath and smiled.

Today began the rest of her life. From then on she would take on a different name and lead a different life, and although it seemed daunting, she had the love of her life to hold her hand all the way through it.

“I am.”

As she took her father’s arm and allowed him to lead her to the chapel, she thought about all the things that would stay the same after that day. She still had her family and friends. She still had Trixx, who was hiding amongst her bouquet. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a small man in a rented tux slipping quietly into the end of a pew, straightening his jacket and glancing around to ensure no one noticed before giving her a smile. She still had that little wise bumblebee buzzing around and keeping her from getting into too much trouble.

And most of all, her gaze flicked back to the man standing tall at the end of the aisle, eyes locked on her as a soft smile curled on his lips, she would always have her Gabe.

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but here is day 1 of Miraculous Swaps week! My buddy punchlord is hosting it this week because the fandom has a lack of variety, and she likes to play around with stuff which I fully support! In case you didn’t catch on, this is Bee!Master Fu and Fox!Mama Agreste as partners twenty years before the events of the show. I really like them being partners for some reason, and there’s not a lot out there on Master Fu or Mama Agreste since there’s so much mystery surrounding them.   
> Also, since they refuse to give Mama a name, I named her for the purposes of this fic. I don’t know how many of these prompts I’ll be able to keep up with, but I’m gonna do my best to complete as many as I can. I have swaps planned out, I just have to come up with names, and scenarios, so…See you all again soon!


End file.
